Sensei?
by VN58
Summary: "Shinoa Mahiru,Apa kalian ingin membuat keluarga Hiiragi malu dengan nilai kalian ini !"/"Aku sudah berusaha semampuku Kure-nii."/"Aku juga sudah berusaha."/"Mulai besok kalian berdua akan mulai les privat nii-san sudah mempunyai guru khusus untuk kalian."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Takaya Kagami Warning:OOC,AU,TYPO (S) AND Crack Pair *****  
Happy Reading !  
*****

Hiiragi Mansion

"Shinoa Mahiru,Apa kalian ingin membuat keluarga Hiiragi malu dengan nilai kalian ini !" Bentak laki-laki berambut hitam sembari melempar buku rapor adiknya.  
"Aku sudah berusaha semampuku Kure-nii." Ucap Shinoa mengelak.  
"Aku juga sudah berusaha." Ucap Mahiru tak terima.  
"Mulai besok kalian berdua akan mulai les privat nii-san sudah mempunyai guru khusus untuk kalian." Ucap Kureto meninggalkan Shinoa dan Mahiru yang menghela nafas kasar.

==== Mahiru Room ====

"Baka Nii-san,Kenapa harus les privat ?,nanti waktuku untuk berjalan-jalan dengan teman-teman akan berkurang." Ucap Mahiru memajukan bibirnya.  
"Benar nanti Mit-chan akan kesepian." Ucap Shinoa sambil memeluk boneka lumba-limbahnya.  
"Pokoknya kita harus bekerja sama agar sensei kita mengundurkan diri." Ucap Mahiru dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya.  
"Ya,aku setuju." Ucap Shinoa ikut tersenyum aneh.

++++ Esoknya Hiiragi Mansion ++++

Terlihat dua orang laki-laki yang tengah berjalan sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan mereka.  
"ini sudah jam berapa sudah tigapuluh menit tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan datang." Ucap laki-laki bersurai merah muda sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi.  
"mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang." Ucap laki-laki bersurai perak sambil bersandar di tembok.  
"Tadaima!" Ucap dua orang gadis serempak.  
"Okaeri." Jawab laki-laki bersurai perak.  
"Kalian ini siapa?" Tanya Shinoa curiga.  
"Kami adalah guru les privat no namae wa Shinya Iwasaki." Jawab laki-laki bersurai perak.  
"Shiho kimizuki,kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama Shinoa." Ucap laki- laki bersurai merah muda.  
"kenapa kamu yang harus menjadi guru ku aku tidak mau,nee-chan ayo kita bertukar guru." Ucap Shinoa bergidik ngeri melihat gurunya.  
"tidak mau,sudah aku duluan." Ucap Mahiru menjulurkan lidahnya.

==== Shinoa Room ====

Shinoa terlihat asyik berkutat dengan ponselnya dan tidak memperdulikan Shiho yang sedari tadi menjelaskan Aritmatika.  
Shiho yang merasa di diamkan akhirnya berdehem pelan namun Shinoa bergeming.  
"Baiklah jika kamu memaksa." Ucap Shiho mengambil ponsel Shinoa.  
"Kembalikan barangku Merah muda." Ucap Shinoa mendeath glare Shiho namun tak digubris.  
"Dengarkan baik baik penjelasanku sampai selesai,setelah selesai les ponselmu baru ku kembalikan."Ucap Shiho menyimpan ponsel Shinoa di saku bajunya.

25 menit kemudian

"Dari setadi mengerjakan lima soal saja selama begitu hanya benar satu." Ucap Shiho menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Soalnya benar benar sulit,setidaknya rumusnya lebih memperpendek." Ucap Shinoa mencari alasan.  
"Baiklah kuberikan sepuluh soal dengan rumus yang lebih sederhana." Ucap Shiho menulis soal baru.  
"Ya sudah aku mau keluar sebentar." Ucap Shinoa pergi ke kamar kakak perempuannya.

^^^^^ Mahiru Room ^^^^^ "Shinya-san ternyata orang yang menyenangkan kufikir kamu orang yang terlalu serius." Ucap Mahiru Tersenyum tipis dan membuat rona kemerahan muncul di pipi Shinya.  
"Arigatou,kukira tadinya kamu juga orang yang pemarah tapi aku salah." Ucap Shinya ikut tersenyum dan membuat Mahiru salah tingkah.  
"Bagaimana apa pekerjaanku masih ada yang salah ?" Tanya Mahiru meletakkan alat tulisnya.  
"Tidak semuanya sudah benar,ini soal baru nanti kumpulkan di pertemuan kedua kita." Jawab Shinya memberikan selembar soal.  
"Ya akan kukerjakaan dengan baik." Ucap Mahiru percaya diri.

Sementara itu di luar kamar Mahiru tampak Shinoa yang sedang menggerutu.  
"Padahal dia yang kenapa Gurunya menyenangkan tidak seperti Shiho no Baka." Ucap Shinoa sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.  
Greb "kamu lama sekali kufikir kamu keluar rumah." Ucap Shiho memeluk Shinoa dari belakang.  
"Lagipula itu bukan urusanku." Ucap Shinoa mencoba melepaskan pelukan Shiho.  
"Gomen apa kami menggangu kalian berdua ?" Ucap Mahiru dan Shinya yang baru keluar dari kamar.  
"ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Ucap Shinoa mencoba memberontak namun Shiho justru mengeratkan pelukannya .  
"sama sekali tidak menggangu aku hanya mencegah dia untuk kabur." Ucap Shiho melepaskan petikannya.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu Kami duluan Shiho-san." Ucap Shinya dan Mahiru serempak.  
"ini ku kembalikan lupa kerjakan soal yang kuberikan dan lain kali jangan mencoba untuk melarikan diri." Ucap Shiho meninggalkan Shinoa yang mematung.

==== Malamnya Mahiru Room ==== "Nee-chan bilang kita akan bekerja sama." Ucap Shinoa menggembungkan pipinya kesal.  
"Kufikir Gurunya itu jelek dan menyebalkan jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya les privat." Ucap Mahiru Tersenyum sendiri.  
"Tapi Nee-chan mendapatkan Guru yang baik tapi aku sangat menderita mempunyai Guru seperti Shiho." Ucap Shinoa berkacak pinggang.  
"Tapi kulihat kalian sangat dekat tadi." Ucap Mahiru menggoda Shinoa.  
"Sudahlah aku tidak mau membahasanya,pokoknya nanti aku lebih baik kabur." Ucap Shinoa salah tingkah dan segera berlari ke kamarnya.

*****  
Dua Hari Kemudian Hiiragi Mansion *****

"Konichiwa Shinya-san,Shiho-san." Ucap Mahiru Tersenyum semanis mungkin.  
"Dimana Shinoa ?" Tanya Shiho malas.  
"Dia bilang hari ini dia ada urusan,Gomen karena sudah membuatmu repot." Jawab Mahiru gugup takut jika dia ketahuan berbohong.  
"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pulang saja." Ucap Shiho meninggalkan Mahiru dan Shinya.  
"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai lesnya."Ucap Shinya berjalan menuju ruang tamu.  
baru sepuluh menit berjalan tiba tiba ada suara aneh yang berasal dari Mahiru.  
"kamu belum makan siang ?" Tanya Shinya yang membuat Mahiru mengangukkan kepalanya malu.  
"kalau begitu ayo kita membuat sesuatu." Ucap Shinya menarik tangan Mahiru menuju dapur.  
lima belas menit kemudian "Akhirnya selesai juga masakannya." Ucap Mahiru Tersenyum puas sembari meletakan masakan buatannya dan Shinya di meja makan.  
"Gochisousama." Ucap mereka berdua siap menyantap makanannya.  
Tapi baru saja ingin menyendok makanan ada satu panggilan telepon dari ponsel Shinya.  
"Baiklah saya akan segera kesana." Ucap Shinya memutuskan sambungan telepon.  
"Ada apa Shinta-dan ?" Tanya Mahiru bingung.  
"Gomenasai aku ada urusan mendadak sampai jumpa di lain waktu." Ucap Shinya buru buru membereskan barangnya dan beranjak pergi.  
"Tadaima." Ucap sesorang yang Mahiru kenal.  
"Okaeri Shinoa-chan,ayo kita makan bersama." Ucap Mahiru lega.  
"Ha'i aku ganti baju dulu." Ucap Shinoa menuju kamarnya.  
'Kenapa Shinya-san terburu-buru ya,tapi tak apa yang penting Shinoa sudah pulang jadi aku tidak sendiri.'Batin Mahiru menarik nafas lega.

T.B.C

A/N:Maaf Jika ceritanya lebih banyak Dialog.  
Di sini marga Shinya saya samakan dengan Shusaku untuk kepentingan cerita.  
Lagipula menurut saya mereka hampir mirip.  
Saya akan berusaha di cerita chapter berikutnya.  
Omong-omong Saya Author baru disini dan kalau boleh tanya menurut kalian aplikasi untuk menulis fanfic di Android bagusnya apa?  
Kalau bisa dibawah 40 Mb.  
Soalnya saya pakai Notepad banyak tulisan yang tiba tiba hilang waktu dipublish.  
Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya.  
Review? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Takaya Kagami**

 **Warning:OOC,Typo (S) and Crack Pair.**

 **~DLDR~**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Second Shibuya High School**

 **Kelas XII**

Terlihat siswi bersurai Lavender yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela. Ia tampaknya tak mendengarkan guru sejarahnya yang sedari tadi menjelaskaan. 'kenapa yang dibicarakaan Ferid-sensei tak ada yang kupahami ?' Batin Mahiru seraya menghela nafas kasar. 'terasa sangat berbeda jika Shinya-san yang mengajariku...eh...' 'kenapa aku justru memikirkan Shinya-san ?.Tapi kalau difikir-fikir Shinya-san cukup tampan dia juga pintar dan baik...'

 **"Argh..."** Teriak Mahiru dan langsung dimarahi Ferid.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu.

Banyak siswa siswi yang berlarian dan salah satu diantaranya adalah siswi berambut lavender dengan kakak perempuannya. "Ayolah Shinoa-chan,Kasihan Shiho-san sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk datang kerumah." Ucap Mahiru mengejar Shinoa yang berada di depannya. "Iie,Biar saja siapa suruh dia keras kalau aku di rumah nanti menggangu Nee-chan." Jawab Shinoa mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menjauhi Mahiru.

"Ayolah kumohon,nanti aku akan memenuhi satu permintaanmu." Ucap Mahiru kehabisan akal.

 **Hiiragi Mansion**

"Tadaima." Ucap Mahiru dan Shinoa bersamaan.

"Okaeri Shinoa-chan,Mahiru-san hari ini kita akan belajar bersama karena Shinya-san sedang ada urusan." Ucap Shiho pergi menuju Kamar Shinoa.

"ini akan menyenangkan." Ucap Shinoa berjalan mendahului Mahiru.

"dan Shinoa-chan sebagai hukuman karena kemarin membolos jam les privatmu kutambah satu jam." Ucap Shiho menyeringai.

"Ya ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Mahiru sambil terkikik.

 **Shinoa Room**

"Ck...Harusnya rumus yang kemarin kuberikan sama sekali tidak masuk ke otakmu." Ucap Shiho memukul pelan kepala Shinoa dengan buku.

"Paling juga kamu yang sengaja membuat semua yang kukerjakaan salah." Jawab Shinoa ketus.

"Memang otakmu saja yang lemah." Balasnya ketus.

"MERAH MUDA BERISIK !" Teriak Shinoa sambil menggebrak meja.

"Sudahlah Shinoa-chan." Ucap Mahiru menenangkan amukan Shinoa.

"Oh ya Shinoa-chan untuk satu minggu ini Shinya-san dan Shiho-san akan menginap Kure-nii dan Sei-nii sedang sibuk." Ucap Mahiru baru teringat pesan dari Kureto tadi siang.

"Kenapa mereka harus menginap ?.Lagipula kita sudah biasa hanya berdua." Ucap Shinoa sambil mendeath glare Shiho yang tertawa mengejek.

"Lagipula tidak ada salahnya rumah ini jadi ramai bukan ?" Ucap Mahiru dibalas anggukan keterpaksaan dari Shinoa.

T.B.C

Balasan Review

Terima kasih untuk Author marry yang telah mereview cerita saya yang gaje ini (u_u ").Masalah pair sebenarnya saya suka pair KimiNoa tapi sepertinya tidak pernah ada yang buat jadi saya putuskan untuk membuat di cerita ini alurnya agak cepat karena les privatnya tidak setiap hari,mungkin chapter ini sedikit panjang (tapi saya gak yakin).Untuk typo itu gara gara keyboard otomatis android menikmati cerita kali ini.

A/N:Maaf jika cerita ini makin lama makin gaje saya sudah berusaha tapi tetap saja hasilnya kurang memuaskan (bagi saya).REVIEW?


End file.
